Beast of Scales
by DracoMidnight
Summary: My OC Midnight is a dragon shifter but she leaves her old village because of a troubling matter and comes to find herself at the 3 walls. She has been warned about the walls before and told to never show herself (as a dragon that is) to the people behind the walls. There will be some cursing in it and do to a request there will be more dragons involved.
1. Prologue

I woke up in the middle of night and silently got up to get dressed before going out of the cave, my home, and crossing the bridge from the island it was on to the shore on the other side. I looked around quickly to see if anyone was up and about but the streets were deserted as I went to the stables and gently called out to a midnight black Gypsy Vanner flecked with grey and had a white mask all along the right side of his face and rounding around his nose and had white feathers on his feet. Hey, Phantom, you ready? I gently whispered to the stallion in front of me who nickered in reply and butted my arm as I quickly saddled him up. When I had finished saddling Phantom up I swung myself up into the saddle and walked to the edge of the village and looked around once more to make sure no one noticed me leaving. As I was looking around I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me and looked to my right to see a pure black dragon with deep sapphire blue fur and tipped ears and feathers. His sapphire eyes glowed slightly in the night and looked almost sad as he said, Midnight, you re leaving already?"

I looked at him as he gently brought his head lower to see me better. "Yes, Shadow, I must leave now, you know that. I can't stay here and trouble everyone. I'm sorry brother I'll miss you and I promise I'll be careful, okay? I got to go now," I then said to my brother who just bowed his head and sighed before jerking his head to the side telling me to go on. I then spurred Phantom onward making him go into a gallop as I rode off, leaving my village and brother behind me.

I rode on for 5 days stopping here and there to let Phantom drink and eat before continuing on. I had come across a few titans here and there but they ignored me and quickly walked away. On the 5th day a massive wall was coming into view in the night. Surprised I rode on to the wall and saw a group of people all on horses wearing dark green cloaks with an insignia of two wings – one dark blue and the other white – on the back (There are two groups of the Survey Corps outside the walls, the first one just came in and the second won't show up for a while). I slowed Phantom down so that they didn't hear his hooves on the hard ground as I walked up behind them but making sure I wasn't to close. The gate then started to open and people in front of me started to enter the wall. I followed after them quickly and entered inside the wall just as the gate slammed shut behind me. I then rode off away from the group of people and the wall and into a little village. As I was looking for an empty house to stay in for the night I accidently stumbled upon 3 people returning home in the dark who looked up startled to see someone still up and about at this hour. I gently got off Phantom and looked at the 3 people in front of me; there were two kids a girl with long black hair and dark grey eyes with a scarf wrapped around her neck and a boy with dark brown hair and vibrant turquoise eyes whom both seemed to be around the same age as me. The 3rd was much older and had the same hair color as the boy in front of him and so I decided that he was the boy's and girl's father. All 3 of them looked at me curious as I stuck close to Phantom's side huddling for his warmth and protection. Then the older person gently walked up to me and held out his hand while saying, "Hi, I am Doctor Jaeger and may I ask why you are out this late without your parents?"

I looked at his hand wearily before gently shaking it with my own hand and saying, "I, don't have any parents. They died when I was very little and I don't have a home, Phantom here is the only family I have left," I lied slightly at the only family I had left part as I didn't want anyone to know about my brother. Dr. Jaeger looked thoughtful for a moment while the boy and girl looked at me curiously, well the boy did the girl had a blank expression on her face. Then the two walked up to me and introduced themselves, the boy said that his name was Eren Jaeger and the girl beside him is Mikasa Ackerman. I nodded my head to the two of them still slightly weary as to what they might do but I told them that my name was Midnight Lunar. (I know the last name sucks! But it's a fake last name as Middy's family doesn't exactly have a last name) Dr. Jaeger then looked at the 3 us and noticed that I was starting to loosen up a bit and then sighed before saying, "Even though Mikasa just joined our family, would you like to join it as well? Seeing as how you don't have a home or family, though I am not so sure what to do with your horse," I brightened up even further before chirping out, "Do you really mean it!?" and he just laughed a little bit before nodding his head. Eren then grabbed my arm and Mikasa and started leading us to his home, to our home with Dr. Jaeger and Phantom following along behind us, "Come on lets go to our home," Eren then said and I just nodded my head smiling happily following along behind Eren.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a bright beautiful day today as I stood on top of a hill with a lone tree. Mikasa and I were waiting for Eren to wake up from his nap so I just decided to look out over the town while waiting for him. As I was looking down at the market square I heard a sharp gasp and quickly spun on my heels to see Eren had awoken and rather sharply at that. Mikasa was kneeling down in front of him and he then noticed me as well and said our names and asked why we were here.

"It's time to head back," Mikasa then said as she went to go and pick up her pack full of sticks as Eren sat up rubbing his eyes.  
I then ignored the two conversing as I got up and slung my pack over my back as well and then once more I sharply turned around when I heard Mikasa ask Eren why he was crying.

"Don't tell anyone that I was crying ok?" Eren then said to both Mikasa and I and we both said ok and Mikasa continued the conversation as I focused on other things. I mostly wanted to get back home to see Phantom again as luckily for us the Military Police let us keep him as they see him as a work horse and not as a war horse. I then looked up as I smelt the stench of alcohol and at another voice that broke my thoughts and saw that it was Hannes who had heard the two conversing about Eren crying. I snickered slightly when Hannes said if Mikasa was mad at him again and Eren blushed slightly hearing me but then quickly replied back to Hannes. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation as I was trying to block out the scent of alcohol as it was burning my nose slightly. (Yay for strong sense of smell, this does not come in handy at times) I rubbed my nose subconsciously and looked at Hannes and one of his friends who had come up beside him to see who Hannes was talking to. "Why don't you stop calling yourselves the Town Guards and call yourselves the Wall Menders!" Eren then yelled at Hannes slightly and I looked at him wondering. I then looked to Hannes who just chuckled and said, "Has a nice ring to it. But Eren, when people see soldiers fighting, they know something bad happened. Everyone's much happier when we're doing nothing and getting called useless freeloaders."

"Yeah, I know. We might not get out, but we'll live as long as we can eat and sleep. But… We're living like… Like… livestock." Eren then said and I was then surprised at what Eren had said *does he want to be a part of the Survey Corps?* I then thought in my mind and then looked up as two other people then called out.

"This kid sure knows how to talk!"

"Not like you can do anything, right Hannes?"

Eren then brushed past Hannes and Mikasa and I followed along behind him as Hannes said, "Uh, right!" and then noticing that Eren had gone on with Mikasa and me then said, "Hey, Eren!" but Eren ignored him even as one of Hannes friends called out, "You're crazy kid!" As I was walking behind Eren I picked up one last thing that Hannes had said even though it came out as a whisper, "Does he want to join the Survey Corps?" *That's what I am thinking about too Hannes.* I then thought as I trudged along following Eren and Mikasa.

"Eren, I don't think you should join the Survey Corps." Mikasa then said all of a sudden as we were walking through the streets and I looked at Eren as he looked at Mikasa angry before saying, "What, you think they're stupid too?"

"I'm not saying they're stupid or anything," Mikasa then said and as she finished saying it the bells then started ringing and all three of us then turned to look before Eren then said all excited, "The Survey Corps are back! The front gate is opening! Let's go, Mikasa, Midnight! The heroes have returned!" he then grabbed Mikasa's wrist and started tugging her while gesturing to me to follow along.

We then were amongst the crowd looking for a spot to see the people from the Survey Corps. Until Eren found a couple of boxes to which all 3 of us clambered up on to look at the coming soldiers. They then soon came into view and one of the soldiers a muscular blonde haired guy with big bushy eyebrows then looked up and saw the 3 of us watching them. (Eren was watching with his mouth open) Upon seeing how excited Eren looked the guy then looked away and Eren then looked crestfallen before looking behind the first few people and gasped shocked at all of the injured people. As I was looking at all the soldiers I then recognized them as the group of people I had seen before I followed them into the walls. All 3 of us then looked as an old lady ran out from the crowd in front of two of the soldiers and was asking about her son. A few of the soldiers then went to go and get something from one of the carts and handed it to her. When she unwrapped it I saw that it was an arm and felt a slight pang of grief for the old lady as she started to cry. She then asked if her son was useful but I stopped listening after I heard the soldier break down and started crying while yelling. I then got off of the box and went down an alley way that was near to where we were and was soon followed by Mikasa. Eren wasn't behind us until I heard a smacking sound and looked behind me to see that Eren had smacked someone on the head with one of the sticks. Mikasa had then grabbed him and started dragging him down the alley with me close on their heels all the while Eren was complaining. I then slightly jumped as I heard a loud thud and looked to see what made that sound and noticed that Mikasa had thrown Eren against one of the walls. "Hey, Mikasa isn't that a little bit too harsh?" I then said and she just shrugged and we both looked at Eren as he said, "What was that for? Look at all the wood!"

"Eren, have you changed your mind about joining the Survey Corps?" was all that Mikasa had said and Eren just gasped slightly and looked at her with a shocked expression. I usually stayed out of their fights when they did have them, but this one was slightly serious. Not the fact that Eren wants to join the Survey Corps, in my mind it's his decision on whether or not he should join. Eren then looked away before saying, "Help me pick up this wood," and both Mikasa and I went over to help him with the wood. "There's not much," Mikasa then said as she knelt down and started picking up the wood but Eren didn't say anything and just kept picking up the wood.

We then finally reached the house and I was met by a happy nickering and went over to gently pet Phantom on the nose as he had trotted up to us. "Hey boy, I got to go and finish up what I am doing ok? I'll be with you later bud," he whinnied slightly before nodding his head and going back to graze as I followed behind Eren and Mikasa who had just entered the house saying that we were back. Eren's mother Carla Jaeger had looked up and said welcome home to the 3 of us as we went to go and put the wood in the bin. Mikasa and I had then gone to go wash our hands for lunch as Eren was putting his wood away. As the 5 of us were eating at the table Mikasa had then looked up and said, "Eren wants to join the Survey Corps," Carla had then gasped while Eren smacked his spoon and bowl on the table as I gently placed my spoon down and looked up as Eren yelled, "Mikasa, you traitor!" as his mother ran over to him yelling, "Eren, what are you thinking?! Do you know how many people die outside these walls?"

"I do!" Eren had then yelled back

"You clearly don't!" his mother had then yelled back at him just as his father had said, "Eren. Why do you want to go outside?"

"I want to see and understand the world outside. I don't want to die inside these walls without knowing what's out there! On top of that, if no one takes on their jobs, then those who have lost their lives would have died in vain!" Eren had then yelled and Mikasa and I were looking at him shocked. As his father had just got up and said, "I see. My ship's here. I must get going."

"Wait dear! Help me convince Eren!" Carla had then said following after Dr. Jaeger whom had then replied to her, "Carla, nothing can suppress a human's curiosity. Eren. After I've returned, I'll show you the basement that I've been keeping you away from." He said as he brought out the key to the basement and Eren leaned forward saying, "For real?" and his father then just put the key back and all 5 of us went outside to see him off while Eren was saying for him to have a safe trip.  
"I won't allow it," Carla had then said turning to Eren, "You won't be joining something stupid like the Survey Corps."

"Stupid?" Eren had then said, "People who are content living like livestock are more stupid!" when he had finished saying this he then ran off.

"Eren!" Carla had then called out to his retreating form to no avail before turning to Mikasa and placing her hands on her shoulders and saying, "Mikasa, he's truly a reckless boy. When trouble comes, be sure to help each other out, you too Midnight." Carla had then said turning to me. Mikasa had said okay while I just nodded my head. Then Mikasa and I then went after Eren but not till I went to Phantom and gently stroked his neck and whispered something in his ear to which he nodded gently nickering before I ran off after Mikasa. To find out that Armin's 3 regular bullies where here picking on poor Armin again as Eren ran after them telling them to stop. The 3 bullies didn't run away when they saw Eren but ran away when they saw Mikasa. We then slowed to a stop beside Armin and watched as the 3 bullies ran off scared as Armin tried to get up. We then went by the river that the two giant boats go along as Armin said why they had beaten him up this time. Eren then just tched before throwing a stone into the river and started saying something, but I spaced out till I heard Eren then say, "Mikasa! How dare you tell my parents!" and she just looked away saying, "I don't remember agreeing to help you," and then Armin looked at Eren and then said, "So how did it go?"

"Well they weren't happy about it," Eren then said and Armin sighed before looking downward and saying, "I figured. People are crazy for believing that these walls will protect us forever. Even though the walls have been intact for over a 100 years, there's nothing that can't guarantee that they won't be broken down today…" Just as soon as Armin said that a flash of light appeared by the wall's gate and a massive tremor occurred making all 4 of us fly out of our positions for a bit before landing on the ground once again. "Wh-what was that? Was it an explosion?" Armin then said rubbing his head as the rest of us were getting to our feet. Rubbing my elbow I looked around and saw people running saying that something fell or something of that sort before Armin ran in the direction everyone else was running towards. "Hey, Armin!" Eren then yelled out and the 3 of us ran after him and stopped beside him wondering what he was looking at Eren then said, "What happened? What are you looking at?" before he to then looked at the wall and gasped. What was on the wall was a giant hand that was soon accompanied by a massive titan head that had no skin. "You're kidding… that wall is 50 meters high!" I had then heard Armin say and then Eren said, "It's them… Titans!" I then watched as the titan then started to move and realized that it was going to kick the wall in. Worried I then whistled for Phantom before calling out to Eren, Armin, and Mikasa to tell them what it was going to do but was unable to tell them as it had kicked the wall in already sending debris from the wall flying everywhere and crushing people and destroying buildings. When it had all cleared away the massive titan was gone and there was a massive hole in the wall where the gate once was. "H-he made a hole in the wall," Armin then said on his knees and just staring at the wall in disbelief. Then the titans where inside the wall and everyone was sent into turmoil and started screaming and running away from the wall. "We need to get- Eren!" Armin then said as Eren started walking through the crowd saying, "My house is over there… Mom is..." Then Mikasa ran after him and Armin then called out to her as well. I then placed my hand on his shoulder before saying, "Go get Hannes," and then I ran off following after Mikasa and Eren. "Mom!" I then heard Eren yell and quickly ran around the bend and gasped slightly as I saw the house destroyed by a giant rock. Phantom came running up to me nickering worriedly and trying to push me away and bring me to safety. "Hang on a bit more Phantom, I need to help Eren!" I then said pushing past my hooved friend and trying to help Eren and Mikasa move the rubble off of Carla. Phantom then came over to us and nickered worriedly. "Hurry Mikasa, Midnight!" Eren then said to us and Mikasa said, "I know," and we all once more tried lifting the pillar off of Carla. "The titans are coming in. Eren, take Mikasa and Midnight and run. Hurry!" Carla then said to Eren but he just said, "I want you to run too! Just hurry up and get out!"

"My legs have been crushed by the debris. I can't run even if I get out. Do you understand?" Carla then said and Eren had started to get tears in his eyes and yelled, "I'll carry you and run!" Carla then looked up at him and then yelled, "Why can't you just listen to what I say for once?! Please just listen to me! Just one last time! Mikasa! Midnight!" All three of us where crying now and Mikasa was saying no when there was a loud thumping sound from in front of us. "At this rate all 4 of us will… Hannes!" Carla had then said as Hannes landed behind us and quick walked up to us. "Take the kids and run!" Carla then said and Phantom whinnied in approval trotting slightly in place. "Don't take me lightly, Carla. I'll kill the titan and save all 4 of you." Hannes then said going over to where the titan was coming, "Wait! You can't kill it!" Carla then called out as Eren, Mikasa, and I continued to pull on the pillar. Soon Hannes came back and grabbed Eren and Mikasa and told me to get on Phantom to which Phantom quickly trotted over to me and grabbed my shirt pulling me up into his saddle. (as I was going to ride him that day he was all saddled up but Eren had his little debut with his mother and I wasn't able to ride him) He then trotted alongside Hannes keeping pace while I grabbed his mane not caring to grab the reins and buried my face in his neck still crying and trying to block out Eren's cries and pleas for them to turn around. I also heard Carla call out for the 3 us to run and live on. I then buried my face in further into Phantom's mane as I heard Eren call out saying no and I heard the rubble at the house being shifted through and I lifted my face up and looked behind me to see Eren's mom get bitten in half by the titan.


	3. Chapter 2

Everything happened all too fast, first Eren's mom got crushed from the waist down and then eaten by a titan and now Eren punched Hannes in the head causing him to throw Eren on the ground. Phantom slowed to a stop and I got off of him as Mikasa squirmed out of Hannes's grip to get to Eren who was now crying. "Eren… You couldn't help your mother cause you're weak," Hannes then said coming up to the 3 of us. Though what he said made Eren even angrier and causing him to try and punch Hannes but to no avail as Hannes grabbed his fist. "I… I couldn't face the Titan because I was scared!" Hannes then said yelling slightly at the end and the two were both crying as Hannes once more got up and grabbed Eren's hand along with Mikasa's and pulled them along knowing that I was following along behind them holding Phantom's reins as he said, "I'm sorry."

As we were walking along to go to the ships to escape out of Shiganshina Hannes then turned to me and said, "Midnight ride on Phantom and go through the gate. You and I both know that they won't allow him on the boats. I'll find you once you and I both get over there ok?" I looked at him then Eren and Mikasa before nodding my head, "Alright, I'll see all of you later hopefully…" I said as I once more mounted Phantom and Hannes told me where to go and I nodded as he asked if I understood and with that I spurred Phantom onward into a canter towards the inner gate. Luckily for me Phantom wasn't a pure breed Gypsy Vanner and was breed for speed and so he was able to race along and dodge all of the titans that tried to come after us. We soon reached the gate and were stopped by a few of the people in the Garrison and asked about us. "There isn't enough room on the ships for my horse and he is just too important to leave behind, may I please enter through this gate?" I then said and after some conversing amongst themselves they finally nodded and let us through. I put Phantom into a trot till we were completely on the other side of the wall till I put him back into a canter. Something was telling me to get away from that wall and fast and Phantom felt it as well as he put on a burst of speed to get the both of us to safety. Phantom only then started to slow down as we reached a windmill and turned around slightly only just in time to see another massive titan break through the gate. Unlike the other titans or the colossal titan we saw before, this one had thick bone all around it protecting itself from anything that might want to try and attack it. Terrified I once more spurred Phantom on and told him to follow the ships too which he gladly did.

I had then finally made it into Wall Rose just as the rest of the people fleeing from Wall Maria came in on the ships. I slowed Phantom down and looked for Eren, Mikasa, and Armin through the crowd and found them. I quickly rode Phantom through the crowd the people not caring that I did so as they were all full of grief and stopped beside them. They didn't look up till I landed beside them and asked if they were all ok but then closed my mouth as I saw Eren's face so full of rage and hatred for the titans while Armin's was confused and terrified. "Let's go find somewhere to sleep I guess," was all that I said and Eren then finally sighed and nodded his head and we went off with Phantom trotting along behind us.

I was awoken the next day by something nibbling me gently though it felt like very warm and puffy lips and I blinked open my eyes to find a snout beside me. "Hey Phantom, thanks for waking me up bud," I then said to the horse beside me who had finally stopped nibbling me and nickered softly rubbing his head into my outstretched hand. It was the same here in this wall the Garrison had let me keep Phantom seeing as how he wouldn't listen to anyone else but me and they would have killed him if he didn't have his uses which I had told them about. So they let him live and be with me so long as I can get him to help with the food drought. I got up and looked through the saddlebags on him and got out an apple as I had found an apple tree in Wall Maria days before. I then split it in half with a dagger that was also in my saddlebags. It was made out of platinum and ground up diamonds and melted by and set by a dragon that was a close friend of mine. I then wiped it off and sheathed it before putting it back in its spot in the saddlebags and gave Phantom a half of the apple. I then looked through the bags once more and got out 3 more apples and told Phantom to stay out of sight of other people and to only come if he hears me whistle. He then nodded before trotting off and disappearing behind a few buildings as I got up and quickly ran in the direction that Eren, Mikasa, and Armin roughly were. I hid the apples carefully so that no one around me noticed them and to try and take them from me as I was running. It wasn't hard to find them as once again Eren had created a scene with a few of the Garrison guards. Armin was in between the two and the guard tched and walked off when I had got there. He looked at me once, sniffed and left making me want to go and kick him myself but I shook my head reasoning with myself and followed Eren, Mikasa, and Armin as they went into the hallways of the food storage place. I was still far behind them but I heard Eren say to poor Armin, "Just continue living like livestock, you weak piece of shit!" upon hearing this I then slightly growled still holding the apples in my arms I ran up to them as Mikasa punched Eren in the face. I ran up to Armin and gently adjusted the apples in my arms to one arm and placed my free hand on his shoulder. As Mikasa said, "If Armin's weak, then so are you and I. We couldn't even escape the titans or leave the city by ourselves. Even the food we eat is from someone else. There's absolutely no chance of us weaklings taking down even one Titan. What's important is staying alive, just like your mother said." When she finished saying that she walked up to Armin and grabbed the loaf of bread from his hands that Eren had thrown at him and went over to Eren before stuffing it inside his mouth. "Mikasa?" Armin then said surprised at her sudden action. "Eat. Eat and stay alive. I won't let you starve to death." Was all that Mikasa said and Eren started crying as I just sighed to myself before handing an apple to Armin who thanked me and then waited for Eren to finish eating the bread and for Mikasa to stop force feeding him so I can give them their apples. Mikasa also thanked me and so did Eren knowing that I had picked them myself as he was with me and Mikasa when I had found the apple tree.

A few days later we and the rest of the refuges where sent out to cultivate the land and to secure food. I was by myself through this time as I had to be with Phantom leading him as he plowed through the fields. But it didn't help the food shortage one bit so in the year of 846 the Central Government launched a campaign to retake Wall Maria using the refugees. There were 250 thousand of them, almost a fifth of the total population. However, only about a hundred survived. With their sacrifice, the food shortage had improved, albeit a little, for those who survived. Armin's Grandpa was one of the people sent out but he never came back so poor Armin only had his Grandpa's hat as a memory of him. Armin had then started to cry and I sighed stroking Phantom's snout as he had come to meet us. "The Titans are to blame…" Eren then said and I looked up at him from Phantom's snout, "If only we could defeat them, we would regain our place in this world. Armin I'm applying for military training next year. I'll become strong enough to fight them." Armin looked at Eren before looking back down at the hat in his hands before saying, "Me to."

"Armin!?" Eren then said surprised at his friend's outburst.

"Me too!" Armin then said looking back up with tears still in his eyes. "I'll join you too," Mikasa then said causing Eren to look at her next, "Mikasa? You don't have to! You said survival is the most important thing." Eren then said. "Yes, and I will be there ensuring your safety." Mikasa then said. "What about you Midnight are you going to join?" Eren then said and all three of them turned to me and I just stroked Phantom's nose. "Of course I'll be joining you guys, you knucklehead I thought I didn't have to make my point clear. Just so long as they'll let Phantom here in. I don't want to lose him, he's a good horse." I then said looking at the three of them. "I'll forget about that knucklehead part. But, all right, we'll all join." Eren said as he stood up.

"You are now officially members of the training unit no. 104! Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis will be in charge. I'm not here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are now merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans. You're even worse than livestock! For the next three years, I'll train you useless shits. I'll teach you how to fight the titans! When you face a Titan in three years, will you still be just food? Or will you become a glorious wall to protect these walls? Or a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy the titans? The choice lies in your hands." Shardis had then announced out to all of us and I chuckled slightly at the livestock part seeing as how I am a dragon but no one knows and no one shall know. I'll never show myself as a dragon in front of these people or to a Titan! The only time I will show myself as a dragon is if I am in great trouble and there is no one around to help me. Or if a dragon appears and shows itself as a threat to the walls or to my squad members when I join the Survey Corps. But either way I will kill the Titans alongside Eren!

Ending Commentary: I won't be able to make chapter 4 for Beast of Scales as I am going to go to Sac Anime. I am very sorry, but I will write when I have the chance and when school is more forgiving as it is going to start up again next Monday.


	4. Chapter 3

Beginning Commentary: Do to people asking about the dragons in this story. I have decided that I will add more things about dragons and incorporate them even further into the story. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy! Also please review or Middy will have my head!

"You there!" Shardis then yelled out stopping right in front of Armin as he did a quick solute. "Yessir!" Armin then yelled out as Shardis stooped lower to look at him full in the face, "Who the hell are you?" he then said.

"I'm Armin Arlert, Sir! I'm from Shiganshina, Sir!" Armin then said closing his eyes.

"Sure you are! That's a good name for a retard. Your parents call you that?" Shardis then said and I couldn't help but glare at him as I was rather fond of Armin. He was a good kid with a good head on his shoulders. He was a very close friend and we both in a way understood each other. But you could also say that my dragon part of me that is protective of the ones you care about is showing. I quickly looked forward again and stopped sending death glares at Shardis as he looked around a bit to see who was glaring at him before looking back at Armin as he said, "My grandfather, Sir!"

"Arlert! Why are you here?" Shardis then said and Armin still having his eyes closed then yelled out, "To contribute to mankind's victory, Sir!" I then looked back at the two of them and did a very silent growl making sure that no one around me heard as Shardis said, "F**king splendid! You'll make fine titan feed! Line three! About turn!" Shardis then said as he grabbed Armin's head and twisted him about to face the other line before walking off to the next person in the fourth line. He was a blonde guy with shaggy short hair and greenish gold eyes and saluted as Shardis said, "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Thomas Wagner, Sir! I'm from Trost, Sir!" Thomas then said and Shardis just glared down at him as he said, "Speak up!"

"I'm Thomas Wagner, Si-" Thomas was saying again before Shardis interrupted him and said, "Can't hear you! Come back after your balls drop!" and I couldn't help but snicker slightly to myself at what he said. I knew why he was intimidating everyone and skipped people here and there. It was because of the look in the people's faces that tell you what they had been through. I then looked to my right and noticed two people walking and talking amongst each other and couldn't help but listen in after I looked forward again and then drowned out Shardis so I looked like I was paying attention. I then started listening on the other two people as they were looking at us, "There he goes again," said the first guy who was fairly old with grey hair and had round glasses whom was being followed by a younger guy that seemed to be around his mid 20's with goldish hair. "It was the same for you, wasn't it?" He then said to the guy behind him.

"Sure brings back memories…" The other guy then said and paused before saying after a moment, "What's the point of intimidating them like that?"

I then quickly stopped listening as I sensed that Shardis was close by and refocused on him as he was intimidating a girl and making her say that her name was Pigshit and that she was from Shit City and I couldn't help but flinch slightly at the words. I knew he was doing this to "remake" us in a way but it still is kind of terrible hearing it like this. He continued on intimidating us and passed by me after we glared slightly at each other. Something in the way how my eyes looked as I glared at him made him pass over me and go onto the next person in the row. He also overlooked the girl beside me with her blonde hair up in a slightly messy bun. She had sky blue eyes and a fairly large nose. I then recalled that her name was Annie Leondhart but don't remember which district she was from. When he passed by everyone in my row I spaced out once more and wasn't paying attention as he went on to the 5th row. I was focusing more on my horse Phantom as they had let me keep him since they had heard about his uses. Though I won't be able to use him unless I join the Survey Corps which was what I was planning on doing. I was mostly glad that I was able to keep him and that he had even made it this far. Now the only thing left to do is to try and make them see his value as a War horse instead of a Work horse. I then looked to see where Shardis was and saw that he was holding Connie up by his head and was pulling his eyes back yelling at him and saying that his hands are in the wrong position. But then stopped as everyone's attention then focused on a crunching sound and looked to see a girl with brown hair eating a potato. Shardis then dropped Connie and went over to her and then he questioned her quite a bit. As I slightly thought about what he was going to do to punish her in a way.

When it was around dinner time Potato girl was running laps and was told that she wasn't allowed to have any dinner. She seemed ok with the running part but depressed at the no dinner part. I sighed slightly and shook my head as I watched her run and then noticed people already leaving and it was the first day! A boyish looking guy named Marco then stood up and I turned to look interested in what he had to say. "That reminds me, you two weren't asked where you were from and all that," he then looked at Eren and me curiously. "We are all from Shinganshina like this guy here," Eren then said placing a hand on Armin's shoulder. I nodded my head in agreement but stiffened when I heard Connie say, "Then does that mean you were there on That Day?" I looked to Eren and then Armin. "Y-yes, all three of us where there that day…" I then said speaking for the first time that day. "Oh! So you can talk! I thought you were mute," Connie then said looking at me and immediately shut up when I sent a glare his way. "Of course I can talk idiot. It's just that I had nothing to say," I then said, "I'm going to go back inside. See you later Eren, Armin." The two nodded slightly surprised at me snapping at Connie like that but I wasn't in the mood. I skipped dinner completely and waited for it to get dark before slipping out of the trainee's dorms and into the forest. I walked along the ground barefoot and felt the cool ground against my feet. I then gasped and leaned against a nearby tree as I was attacked by an ancient memory that I had tried to hide long ago. Everything was blurry as my eyesight cleared I saw that I was upon the battlefield again. My sapphire scales stained red with blood as where my claws. I looked around me to see my friends and comrades dying. Damn, I thought. The humans have managed to get the advantage, when did that happen… I then quickly looked around as I heard a desperate roar in a cry for help as a canon was shot and the roar was cut off almost instantly. I ran towards the roar quickly and saw that it was a mangled green and gold body. Her wings had massive gashes in them and a massive part of her chest and stomach was gone. Blown off by the cannon. I bowed my head down in grief as I heard another cannon shot. I then quickly left her body and ran to find another body hopefully alive and still fighting. I ran amongst the bodies of humans and dragons attacking each other. At first we had the advantage until they started firing the canons at us which none of our scales could defend us from. I then found him and heard a canon shot and looked. It was going straight at him and I roared out a warning. He looked at me and then before being able to get out of the way was hit. I quickly ran over to him and collapsed beside his dying form crying. "Sh-Shadow…" I then said pained as I gently nuzzled his deep sapphire blue fur. The color was fading fast from his eyes and scales as he lost more blood and got closer to dying. He then coughed up some of his blood, turned black from its usual maroon red. He gently brushed his tail against my face wiping my tears and other people's blood from my face. His tail then fell heavily to the ground as he died and his eyes lost the color and liveliness that was once in them. I roared my grief and pain up to the sky and heard another cannon shot. I knew it was aimed for me but I didn't move as it hit me. I then gasped as I came out of the memory. I was on the ground now gasping for air and shaking. Damn, how could that memory have resurfaced? It was so long ago… When I lost my first life… now humans have forgotten about us dragons as we had left them alone. So why now do I remember that horrid memory? I then sighed rubbing my face. I then looked up listening carefully to my surroundings and making sure that no one was near to where I was. My eyes glowed slightly in the dark and the pupils were slitted like a cat. I then quickly shook my head to get rid of it before standing up. I looked up to see the moon come out from behind the clouds and illuminate everything around me in its pale white light. I sighed and pulled my cloak tighter around me as I walked back to the dorms exhausted.

The next morning was training with the 3DMG harness. It was a really simple task to do to just sit in the air and keep your balance. I had gotten the hang of it right off the bat just like Mikasa. But poor Eren fell and was now hanging upside down. When the day's training was finally over we went down to dinner. I kept my head down as I ate still shaken up as another of my memories decided to come to me in my sleep. I had no idea why now, I was being forced to recall these horrid memories even when I sleep. I finished eating and went and put my dishes away before going out into the woods again and came across a stream. I stuck my feet in the water as I was walking through the woods barefoot again. I sighed in relief as the cold water flowed over them. Suddenly I heard someone and hid quickly as a light came into view. I peered from my hiding spot to see 4 people walking and looked closer. Finally I made out Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren, and Armin walking off along the trail. But where exactly where they going? I had always thought Reiner as full of himself and needs to take it down a notch while Bert on the other hand was to shy and needed to speak up more. But the two were ok people as I watched them go off. I quickly ran back to the HQ and to my room breathing fairly heavy as I tried to be silent as to not wake up my roommates whom were asleep. I took my cloak off and changed into my night clothes before slipping under the covers and falling asleep tiredly. The next day in the very early morning was Eren's last chance to prove himself with keeping his balance on the harness. Eren was lifted back into the air again and had managed to keep his balance for a bit before falling backwards. I flinched as I heard the thud of his head hitting the ground and they lowered him back down. Shardis told the other instructor to switch his harness with Eren's and then they lifted him back into the air and Eren was able to keep his balance perfectly this time. Turns out he had faulty gear and the part of the gear that was supposed to keep you upright was broken. So Eren had passed after all… I thought as we were dismissed. Hmph, kid looks proud of himself. Well he should be it takes a lot of skill to be able to keep upright like that for that long with faulty gear. I sighed humans are becoming more and more fascinating by the year. I stretched myself out as I was thinking about our next training secession with the titan dummies and couldn't wait.

Ending Commentary: Alright so I tried to make it longer! I also added a bit of Middy's past in there as well! Midnight is older than she looks and strangely unlike other dragon shifters and dragons she and her brother have more than one life. Anyway reviews are welcome! I would love to know your opinion on what you would think make the story more interesting! Thanks for reading and I will try and get chapter 5 up before my birthday "week" as President's week is a break off for me and my birthday is always in that week off so I have come to call it birthday week. See you all later!


	5. Chapter 4

Beginning Commentary: Sorry for the late update everyone! It's just that I had a lot of things to do and as I was preparing to write the story an incident happened and I was unable to write. As I had dislocated and fractured my right elbow in 5th grade and had surgery in it and it still bothers me now. So in school I kind of pulled the muscle all along the elbow and shoulder and even my thumb strangely was injured as well. So I was unable to type. I am very sorry for the late update and here we are with the next chapter of Beast of Scales!

It has been two years now since the trainee squad 107 had enlisted to join the military forces. All of the trainees left over from those two years were training now in the rain carrying heavy bags while we ran through the thick mud and rain. Shardis was following along behind us on his horse to asses on how we can handle the weight of the bags on our shoulders while we ran. I was running pretty far ahead and had to slow myself down a bit so it wouldn't look too strange. While everyone else's eyesight was ruined slightly because of the rain I was able to see clearly through the rain as though on a sunny day as when I was little and outside of these walls I used to run in the rain with my brother and hunt. I then heard someone slowing down and going further and further behind us and glanced behind me to see Armin falling behind. I was thinking about slowing down to help him but I was too far in front of everyone else to go behind and help him till Reiner appeared beside Armin and helped him. Even though there is something off about Reiner that seems familiar to me I mentally thank him for being kind to Armin as I ran on.

When the training in the rain was finally over I followed the girls in my team to our shower areas and started taking a shower to get the grime and muck off. I then allowed my ears to change and show as my dragon ones to hear my surroundings better. I have no idea how humans can stand to have their ears focusing only in front of them. It is quite a disadvantage if you ask me… I then quickly put my ears back to the "normal" human ones and dried off getting out and changing into clean clothes before going down to dinner. I was partially listening to the rabble of everyone talking. Someone was talking about their lover, another about food, one about boasting… wait make that 3. I sigh eating my food, nothing interesting to hear. I then finished eating and went to put my dishes away and quickly leaving the mess hall deciding whether or not to take a walk or not. I then decided against it as the memory of last time still hung in my head and if taking walks was going to make memories that I want to keep locked away show up then forget it. Also I think that it is still raining… not that rain bothered me. I actually love the rain very much, but it's just that I don't want to get all soaked again and take another shower which probably by now might be cold water which isn't pleasant. So I then turn around and go back to my room to go to bed, maybe tomorrow I'll take a walk.

The next day was training dummies and I soared through the air with my 3DMG happily. Sure it is nothing like flying but it is close enough. I was able to soar through the trees quickly and able to avoid collisions as I searched for titan dummies in the forest. There were a couple of times where I followed along behind Jean and Bertholdt to be lead to a training dummy and slicing it first cutting the mark perfectly and fairly deep. But I then stopped and listened to my surroundings more realizing that I myself was being followed now since I had stopped following both Jean and Bertholdt. I sniffed the air gently and recognized the scent as Connie's. But there was also one above… it seemed like Sasha's scent. So the two are now following me thinking that I'll lead them to a titan dummy. I smirked slightly before quickly shooting off and going out of sight landing on a tree branch causing them to wonder where I went before quickly moving on. I looked around to where I was and found a training dummy. I shot off into the air again and sliced the area on the neck fairly deep… a bit too deep… Crap! I then flew off before any of the instructors came and noticed the far too deep cut into the training dummy's neck and saw me as the one who did it. The bell then sounded off saying that the training was over and I joined everyone else. Some people were talking about the dummy that was cut into really deep and I ignored them quickly and went about with the rest of my day before going onto the next training which was a disarming training procedure for if you were caught off guard without a weapon by someone who does. I was "paired" with Annie but the two of us know truly what the whole point is behind these things and so we both just walked off. Annie actually reminds me of Reiner and Bertholdt. They both have sort of the same presence that I just can't explain. I know that I have felt a presence like that before, but I just can't remember when and where. Upon noticing Shardis I then quickly hid behind a cluster of fighting trainees completely oblivious to me and I did that for the rest of the day only fighting when Reiner got second wind after having his ass handed to him by Annie. So he got another second helping as I managed to topple him over. I looked at Eren who immediately put his hands up not wanting to be in the same position as Reiner. I then waved my hand to the two of them and walked off again till the training was over.

What the humans know about dragons but now seen as myths and legends – Dragons can vary in sizes from a large draft horse to about half the size of a full grown pine tree. Dragons are also classified in weight groups upon their size. There is light weight, middle weight, and heavy weight. There is also of course faded records of Midnight and her brother's fabled wars against the humans and the two are often depicted as the siblings of feathers as they were the only two that had feathered wings when they attacked the humans. Dragons can also have a tendency to ambush squads from the Survey Corps if they got to close their territory or clan.

When it finally came to graduation day 219 trainees made it and I was a part of them and amongst the top ten. Ranking at number 1 and in the first time actually causing a bit of a tie between Mikasa and me as they couldn't decide who should be first as we both showed the same level as skill. The whole thing was soon over and we were able to go back to the mess hall to have a celebration on our graduation. But no one noticed that I was missing from the scene as I walked through the trees again to the lake. I looked around and sniffed the air carefully my pupils slitting again and glowing slightly in the dark as I checked for anyone that might be in the area. Another sniff shows that no one has been here in forever and that I am completely alone save for the wildlife. I then went to the lake bed and took my shoes and socks off feeling the waters temperature before backing up and turning into a dragon fully and completely. I sighed stretching out my four feathered wings flapping them slightly before folding them back against my side. My sapphire blue scales glowed almost in the dark as I lifted my head up my ears focusing around to once again make sure no one was in the area. I shook the midnight black fur out around my neck before splashing into the lake relishing the feel of the water against my scales again. I then dove deep down under the surface swimming along the bed of the lake and watching the fish swim past me. For swimming underwater is a breeze for me as I don't need to use my legs just mostly my tail, wings, and neck for turning and propulsion. I then splashed my head up over the surface of the water sighing. The water was fairly warm actually and it was very clear and not polluted thankfully. I looked up to the sky hissing slightly upon realizing that I had better go back before I am missed. I go back up onto the shore the water streaming off my scales and feathers but I had to shake myself out to dry the fur around my neck before turning back into a human and going back to the dorms quickly and changed into my night clothes before going to bed.

The next day Eren's team had to go do maintenance on the canons and wall as I walked around the camp doing chores. I looked around wondering where Reiner and Bertholdt had gone off to as I hadn't smelt or sensed their presence ever since Eren's team went off. I quickly shook it off and went back to my chores finishing them quickly and efficiently when I felt something amiss before a massive light appeared almost like lightening and the Colossal Titan appeared again. Breaking down the wall once more and sending everyone into chaos in the trainee camp. I just sighed partially annoyed with all the noise as when I turn back into a human after being in my dragon form for a period of time my senses stayed in heightened for a bit before going back down to a bearable level. I then was quickly ushered to the courtyard along with everyone else and Eren's team and suspiciously Reiner and Bertholdt as well soon came as we all prepared for what was going to come next.

Ending Commentary: Again I am sorry for the delay and will try and get you the 6th chapter up when I have finished writing it! Also some dick at my school keeps smoking something in the girls locker room and causing my chest to go into full asthma mode of hurting like hell. So I had to go home early today as my chest was killing me and I needed to use my inhaler again... in a long time I haven't used it... But anyway Comic Con is tomorrow and I won't be able to write the next chapter then! WOOO! COMIC CON IN SACRAMENTO! *ahem* Anyway... See you all later~!


End file.
